


Rise Up, And Face Your Sins

by INerdMuch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Megs has no memories of the war, Hurt/Comfort, I have two other fanfics help, Megatron - Megatronus?, No Smut, Optimus has a hard time, Optimus lives him, basically fluff and angst, flasbacks, goddam it tasty, memories are erased, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: A mystery artefact causes Megatron to revert to Megatronus, and causes him to lose his memories of the war. Optimus explains what is going on, and horrified by his sins, Megsy finds himself stuck between going to a cause that he no longer identifies with or being hated by Team Prime.Oh, and they’re lining after each other and wishing they had the romance from before the war.





	1. The Artefact, The Light And The Following Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey there.
> 
> I’m trash

If the backlash from the artefact hadn't been so bright, it would have been seen from only two galaxies over. Optimus shuttered his optics, readjusting the settings as they flashed with lasting dark spots.

The battle had been going well, all things considered. The deception squad had called in Megatron, which pulled a Ratchet and threw a wrench in their plans. As they'd battled, Optimus had used the artefact on Megatron, unknowingly activating it with his touch. The long oval had heated and brightened, and he’d taken aim. A flash of white light had blacked out the vehicons and stunned his team slightly.

The glow faded from them, and he levelled his gaze at his enemy. Megatron was on the floor, groaning a little as he shuttered his optics. Opening them, he turned his gaze to Optimus and cocked his helm. Bright blue drilled into azure, and the warbuild looked about confusedly.

"Orion? Where are we?" Blinking, a very young Megatronus stood shakily, stumbling toward the only bot he recognised. Optimus glanced about desperately. He couldn’t let him see the Decepticons, and his team could berate him later. Making a split second decision, the Prime commed Ratchet, and held out a palm for his oldest friend of them all.

“Follow me, I’ll explain later,” he said, and Megatronus nodded, still confused. Slinging an arm over Optimus’ shoulder pads, he leapt heavily on the smaller mech. Megatronus stumbled through the ground bridge, tired and heavy, and in sore need of comfort.

The rest of the team had gotten into the base before them, and Optimus wasted no time pushing past their incredulous looks and laying Megatronus on a medical berth gently. The war build looked mildly inconvenienced by his helplessness, but kept quiet as Optimus arranged him carefully.

“Orion? What’s happening?” He demanded, trying to sit up. Optimus hushed him and busied himself with setting up an energon line. Ratchet had frozen at the sight of the dangerous mech, and was currently moving his intake without forming words.

“Just recharge for a while,” started the Prime, hesitating. “I promise an explanation when you wake.” The confused mech nodded and offlined his optics, leaving Optimus to talk to his team.

They rounded on him, fiercely glaring at him, and in Ratchet’s case, growling out threats. He held up a servo, and they silenced themselves, stepping back respectfully. He was still a Prime, after all.

“I understand your anger at my decision, but this artefact has proved to be far different form our expectations. It has... removed?... the worst of Megatron. He seems to be back from when he was my best friend, and seems to respond to Megatronus.” Ratchet’s optics flared, but not unhappily. He recognised the Artefact, evidently.

“Ha. We’ve uncovered another Prime’s tool of choice, Prima’s Retributive. Punishment from a divine being by making you forget just what you have done, and letting you suffer. Who would have thought it survived the council?” The medic shambled over to Megatronus, and ran a servo over the smooth faceplate, gazing at the spikeless shoulders, the blunter dentae and claws. He harrumphed, snorting air from his vents.

They failed to notice the only femme on the team vibrating with rage, and trying to not murder with her looks alone.

“That doesn’t excuse him!” Shrieked Arcee suddenly. She drew her blades heatedly and narrowed her optics at the prone mech. She launched herself at him before anyone could stop her, getting ready to slash his cabling to pieces, to get revenge at last-

Megatronus sat up as she came too close, onlining his optics. He wrapped a huge servo around one of her lower arms and slipped it behind her. Snarling, he held her by her waist raised in front of him, where she could not reach him. He had her arms trapped at her sides, and she wriggled furiously, shouting abuse and trying to bite him.

“Do you not know who I am, femme?!” He roared, blue eyes bright with the taste of the ring. “I am the mech who has bested hundreds in combat! I have fought beasts thrice the size of the biggest mech you know, and you are naught compared to their prowess!” Arcee screeched out more insults, and Optimus quickly went to diffuse the situation.

Pulling at Megatronus’ bicep, Optimus managed to catch his attention. The mech turned to snarl at him, only to stare in recognition at the little archivist he knew so well. He had the look in his optics. His processor fell into a memory from from only three vorns before.

~~~

_“Leave him alone!” Shouted the tiny red and blue civilian frame, kicking at the bigger mech’s pedes. The huge mech had turned away from the turbofox he’d been kicking to laugh at the pathetic sight that was Orion Pax._

_FarGoing was a massive mech, hulking and painted even greens and oranges. He breathed a gusty exvent of hot air, and it washed over Orion like a boiler. The archivist stared him down, trembling slightly._

_“You leave him alone!” He said again, voice less steady. “What did he ever do to you? I’m going to report you!”_

_FarGoing grimaced. He didn’t need some do gooder tattling to someone about all of this. He picked up the tiny creature and slammed him against the wall. He’d beat the silence out of him, if he had to-_

_A large fist collided with his helm before he could do worse than bruise up the annoying faceplate of the tiny mech._

_..._

_Megatronus felt a pair of servos on his bicep, and looked down to see Orion pulling at his servo and begging him to stop before he killed the other._

_“Don’t kill him! They’ll throw you into Tyrest, no matter how popular you are! Please, just let him keep quiet! Stop it,” he had said, optics watery with coolant, a blue bruise forming under his intake, little scratches lining his left audial._

_Dropping the other war build instantly, Megatronus knelt and gathered Orion into his arms. The archivist hugged him back, assurances ringing around his helm._

~~~

Arcee was lowered to the floor gently and set on her pedes with the utmost care. She transformed and sped out of the base, a cocktail of emotions playing in her field.

Optimus sighed, and nodded. Megatronus bowed his helm, getting ready for a scolding.

“Please don’t hurt my team,” came the gentle voice. Megatronus blinked, and looked at the circle of mechs.

“Why do you have a team? Why would you need a team? Orion?” Megatronus glanced at his companion, who heaved a great sigh.

“Let’s start at the beginning. The first thing you need to know is that I am no longer Orion...”


	2. Apologies May Aid You, But Forgiveness Is Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

“... and that is how you started the war that killed our home planet,” Optimus finished softly, servos wrapped around the claws of his... well, ex-lover. Megatronus looked like he was trying not to cry. Optimus had told the entire truth, omitting nothing. The gladiator rested his head in his servos heavily, shuddering. When he raised his helm again, his face plate was streaked with coolant.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a broken whisper. “I can’t say I would never do it, because I have, and by I am responsible for all of this. I have killed in cold blood and laughed, under the pretence that I was fighting for justice. The council was right. You are the true Prime, not me.”

Optimus was quiet for a moment, rubbing his servos gently over Megatronus’ knuckles. The mech he’d seen laugh in the fires of the pit now sat hunched over, frame wracked with guilt and remorse. Megatronus was crying again, though he hid it marvellously.

“I know,” he said, “that you feel as if you have done irreparable damage to everything. But some things you can repair, with words and gestures. It is impossible to bring back Cybertron, true, but you can start your redemption right here. ‘Small things create a powerful base when they interlock’. Isn’t that what you wrote?”

Megatronus nodded, wiping away the liquid that had pooled below him. He muttered a curse, and smiled shakily.

“How can I start?”

~~~

Bumblebee leant back in an empty training area, stretching out his servos. He’d been punching the bag provided for ages now, trying to forget who was in their base. A timid knock on the door behind him caused him to start, before buzzing a confused affirmation.

A silver frame that hunched into itself. Claws that could tear through the strongest of plating clenched close to the spark. Pedes that crushed ground frames shuffling like a school girl in one of Miko’s animes. Blue optics stared imploringly, filled with an emotion that stayed unnamed but easily felt.

“You are Bumblebee?” He said in a soft voice, far younger and more beautiful. Bumblebee nodded, trying not to flee in fear of the mech that had stolen his voice.

“I am sorry.” Three words that didn’t compute. The youngling stared at Megatronus, who began to elaborate. “I was told that I took your voice box. And though words are useless in some situations, I decided that this was not one of them. I am sorry. You do not have to forgive me. You have the right to feel as furious as you wish. You may beat me as you wish, but please, accept my apology because what I did was so wrong. I am sorry. I cannot give you your voice, or go back and stop myself, but by Primus, I wish I could.”

Megatronus withdrew a pale blue and silver crystal vial, filled with a gently shining yellowish liquid. He held it out, and the scout held it, reverence in his body language.

It was a vial of innermost energon. Given only to lovers, or to those who you have done grievous wrong. It was the ultimate sacrifice, as it took several vorns to replenish. Megatronus shuffled nervously, ready for a verbal beating.

Instead, Bumblebee subspaced the gift with the greatest care, and wrapped a servo around one of the digits on his palm. The symbol for acceptance.

Even if he could not forgive him yet, Bumblebee could accept his apology and gift. It was enough for the gladiator, whose spark soared.

~~~

“He accepted it,” murmured Megatronus, smiling against Optimus’ audial. The mech jumped slightly, and turned to the taller. He smiled, and was drawn in for a hug. Whilst Optimus could not wrap his arms around Megatronus, he was engulfed by the sheer size of the silver plating.

Optimus led him down a passageway, and opened their largest berthroom. Only the Prime’s own could rival it. A huge berth lay in the centre, and shelves ran along the highest parts. Megatronus nodded, before checking his sub space. He didn’t expect much, but-

Huh.

He withdrew a cheap and brittle hologram projector, the button worn down from the many times someone had pressed it. He flicked it on carefully, and a glowing image lit up the room.

Orion Pax was facing the camera, eyes closed and smile huge on his face. He held up two digits, and was tilted to the side a little. Next to him, Megatronus stood tall, arms crossed in a classic ‘cool’ pose. He was also smiling.

Optimus coughed.

“I didn’t think you’d have kept that,” he muttered.

“That day on the promenade was the best of my life...” started Megatronus. “I’d never been and it was there that I met you. How long did we spend just hanging out?” When did they fall in love?

“I think it was several orns,” suggested Optimus, leaning on the door frame. Megatronus nodded, switched off the projector and placed it on the shelf.

He lay down to recharge, and realised that he had missed far too much. He’d have to make up lost time.


	3. Alternator Is A Bad Codename To Think Of In A Hurry

He rebooted early. As his optics bathed the room in a blue glow, Megatronus sat up, his spark still heavy. The mech stood slowly, walking to the door heavily, raising a fist to push it open.

Instead, he unfurled it and stared at the claws. According to Optimus, they'd killed thousands, if not millions. They'd destroyed a youngling's voice. These claws had committed crimes he could not remember, and was still responsible for.

Shaking his helm roughly to banish the thoughts, Megatronus noticed the hologram projector on the shelf. Snagging it down, he ran a digit over the smooth surface, dipping into dents and scuffs. Instead of turning it on, he left it on the shelf and stepped out, into the hallway.

It was predictably empty, but Megatronus still felt apprehensive as he crept away, taking care to not step heavily. Slipping into the main hangar, he spotted Optimus at the screen, decoding some old Iaconian scripture.

Sneaking quietly up behind him, Megatronus pounced and swept Optimus off of his pedes, letting them kick away. He laughed richly, swinging the Prime around in bridal style, before setting him down.

"Your face!" Chuckled the mech, glancing up at the disapproval on the others face. He burst out laughing, and Optimus let loose a smile before he could stop it.

"I am supposed to be working," he muttered, amusement not well hidden in his field. Megatronus waved him off, standing straight. Leaning on the wall, the war build shook off some stiffness and settled. He looked at Optimus with his signature smirk.

Another bot entered the room, still barely awake, rubbing at their optics. Ratchet nodded slowly at them, and went to the medical bay. He grunted, and motioned for Megatronus to sit down.

Megatronus laughed slightly, and shook his head. He didn't need a checkup, he'd seen far worse-

A wrench was flung at his helm, and the gladiator gripped his helm, looking at the wrench on the floor disbelievingly. He glanced up to Ratchet, who held another threateningly.

"Optimus! Make your medic nicer," he moaned, sitting on the berth. Optimus snorted and went back to work.

"Don't be such a newspark. You've had your arm ripped off. Deal with it."

Ratchet scanned Megatronus, grumbling and complaining at the state of his armour. Then the medic made the mistake of checking his wires. Ratchet coughed angrily, and smacked him upside the helm.

"Optimus! Get him to the wash racks, he's filthier than Bulkhead after dune racing!" Yelled the medical officer, pushing Megatronus toward Optimus and looking in horror at his servos. "I need to wash my servos."

Not questioning it, Optimus dragged Megatronus toward the washracks, rolling his optics. The Prime stopped outside of the door, and gestured to it with false grandeur.

"For your bathing pleasure," he drawled, "we have the _finest_ human solvents, and this really delectable scented wash that Miko _insists_ smells pleasing to _everyone_."

Forgoing the obvious question of who 'Miko' was, Megatronus merely nodded. Before Optimus left however, he caught his servo and held it to his intake gently.

"How kind of you, _my_ Prime," murmured the gladiator against his knuckles. Letting the servo go, he flippantly strolled into the wash racks, ignoring the rumble from the grounder's engine.

Flipping on the solvent, Megatronus began to scrub at his plating determinedly. He watched, morbidly fascinated, as the dried energon and oil that trickled down the drain. Dirt and grit were dug from his joints, and his tension fled away.

Stopping the flow, he rubbed himself dry, applying a gentle polish. He'd taken the polish from his subspace, which made him question why he had it. It was clearly human, after all.

Buffing, he made sure everything was even and shiny. Glancing in a puddle on the floor, he smiled at his reflection. The only thing he could want now would be...

A grin broke out over his face, and he rifled through his subspace. He always kept one on him before, so it was possible that he'd continued to keep a stylus with him during-

During that time.

Pushing the thought down, he triumphantly held the stylus and a blank sheet of metal. Apparently, he had never cleaned out his subspace. He'd found some strange things in there. Why did he even have that rock from Nebulon Four?

Stepping out of the wash racks, he began to scratch down some poetry, not looking where he was going. He made his way to the main hangar slowly, taking care to etch out each glyph.

Not glancing up, he leaned against the wall to the side of the entrance to the main hangar, brow furrowed and intake forming the words he wrote. He made no sound, but the gentle scritch scratch of his stylus.

Optimus coughed, and he looked up with an innocent hum. He then noticed that the room had filled considerably. He felt his field clamp down, and embarrassment caused him to subspace the work in progress.

"Megatronus, how _nice_ of you to join us," muttered Ratchet, glaring at him. The gladiator shrugged, feigning nonchalance with the skill of a well practised Actor. He strolled casually next to his friend, glancing over his work.

"Mistranslated that bit," he muttered, pointing to a word. "It says minute, not moment."

Optimus said nothing, but shooed him away slightly. Megatronus sniffed. So that is what he thought of his help? Well, it seems that there was only one way to got.

"Optimus. Optimus. _Optimus_. Pst. I wrote something. Read it. Read it. Do it. _C'mon_ , just rea-" a slap to the helm caused him to reel back, surprised. Slightly hurt, the gladiator glared and stalked to sit next to Ratchet on the medical berth. "Rude."

The team watched this exchange with wary optics. As Megatronus glared at Optimus, the each inched toward their weapons. When he did nothing more than take out his metal and stylus, they stood up, still tense but less worried.

With the tact of a bull in a china shop, a human burst in through the elevator with his usual shout of "Prime!"

"Agent Fowler?" Asked Optimus, rubbing his helm before facing the human. However, the issue Fowler had come to complain about was forgotten, and the agent was staring at Megatronus angrily. Megatronus was looking back, interest and confusion colouring his field.

"Optimus, is this a human?" He asked, putting his writings down. Agent Fowler couldn't seem to form coherent words.

"Agent Fowler, I can assure you that this is not Megatron," Optimus said smoothly, making up a tale on the spot. "This is, uh, _Alternator_. He joined us late last night, so we could not contact you."

The human nodded slowly, staring at 'Alternator' suspiciously.

"And how do we know this is not Megatron?" He asked, still not convinced fully.

"Because Megatron is a monster, who wishes for destruction. His cause may have been great early in the war, but now only maniacs and the deranged follow him. He is not fit to be a leader. His processor is long gone, and apparently his spark," 'Altenator' said, trying not to stumble over his speech.

The man nodded approvingly, and turned back to Optimus, evidently satisfied.

"I was coming to ask you about an explosion yesterday, but I see the reason now. Keep me updated Prime. Pentagon is gonna _love_ the fact you have a new member," Agent Fowler said, turning on his heel and getting into the elevator.

As the door clicked shut and as the contraption shot up, Megatronus slumped and vented heavily.

"Primus, I thought he wouldn't buy it," he said, holding his chassis. He glared at Optimus, who kept his faceplates blank. "' _Alternator_?' Are you still bitter?"

"You used it to get me into a bar when I was far too young," Optimus shrugged. "And then got me _drunk_."

"Well, everyone knew Orion was the next Alpha Trion, and that he was still a youngling," muttered Megatronus, sinking down. The rest of the team watched the exchange silently, until a horrified gasp came from Bulkhead.

The guardians of the group transformed hurriedly, and flung themselves out of the base. Bumblebee screeched a series of beeps about being late to pick up Raf.


	4. Meeting Humans Can Lead To Complications When They Dislike Your Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt one with the human trioooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter, lol

"Who's Raf?" Wondered Megatronus, leaning heavily on his palms, frowning at the poem next to him. Scratching out two lines, he waited patiently for an answer.

"A human friend of ours. Quite the genius," Ratchet said grudgingly. Aw, was that a hint of pride in that grumpy old voice? Surely not! "Speaking of, it is best you aren't introduced yet. Considering your recent history with them, it is best you don't drag this down."

Obligingly, Megatronus stood to leave, but left his poetry strategically positioned. He strutted out, whistling a very old song. As engines rumbled behind him, he felt his field spark excitedly.

~~~

The human trio hadn't been there for long when Miko started shouting. She'd already ruined any semblance of peace by entering blaring some Earth group - Green Night? Grey Day? - something to that effect.

"Dudes!" She shrieked, dragging a sheet of metal into the centre of the hangar. Despite her small size, she had hardly any trouble with the huge slab.

Bulkhead mildly picked it up, and scanned through it. Bored, he passed it onto Bumblebee.

"Poetry. Didn't know you wrote, Doc," he commented, and picked up his charge. The human girl laughed happily as they made their way to a training room.

"Hey, Jack!" Called Raf happily as he jogged to the older teen. Jack looked at the prodigy fondly, and they struck up a conversation. The guardians stood to the side to converse.

"Guess what I can do," whispered Raf secretively. "I can read some Cybertronian!"

"That's great Raf," smiled Jack, and the twelve year old nodded.

"I can't speak it, because some of it is on different frequencies, but I can probably translate some of this poem!" He said conspiratorially. Jack nodded, intrigued, and they sat at the bottom of the slab.

"It starts with, uh , 'the sun', no, uh, 'the stars'. I think that's the title." Furrowing his brow, Raf translated in his head, before reading it back to Jack quietly.

"The stars are bodies  
Of beautiful, um, beautiful... Gods!  
Framing the pupil  
Of the eye of, of, uh... of.." the boy trailed off, embarrassed. He couldn't read the next glyph, no matter how hard he tried.

Blushing, he muttered an apology. Jack laughed, and ruffled his hair, suggesting that they play some video games. Raf nodded, but stopped himself before they reached the TV.

"I have to know," he said, and Jack nodded.

"Ask someone to translate it, then," said the boy, before turning away. Raf stumbled over to Ratchet, who looked the least busy.

"Yeah yeah, I'll read it," the doctor had muttered, but not unkindly. Coughing to clear his intake, he began to rumble out the poem clearly.

"Stars are the essence of Gods,  
The iris decorating the pupil.  
They litter the eye of the universe,  
Gloriously reflecting away  
And who is to say that we  
Are not the Stars of the universe?  
We are the gods who shape our worlds,  
Who's choices can lead to total silence," Ratchet stopped himself hurriedly. He'd glimpsed a few lines down, and did not need another existential crisis at that moment.

“You read it wrong,” said a voice from the door, the owner flashing a brief smile. They flexed their claws, and uttered another sentence. “You’re meant to emphasise the ending.”

Megatronus sashayed in, sweeping the slab from Ratchet and etching on another few glyphs. Humming contentedly, he subspaced it, and bent down to peer at Raf.

“Hello there, little one,” he cooed, blinking.

The human, of course, began to scream, effectively getting the attention of Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee. Raf ran behind Bumblebee in terror, yelling at the top of his lungs. The muscle car glanced at Megatronus, who looked shocked.

“What have I done,” he muttered heavily, before turning to leave. Shame filled him, but he did not let it fester. He turned his helm, as if to speak, but decided against it and moved away, walking as if each step was a labour.

It wasn’t, but Megatronus was a dramatic mech to say in the least. The gladiator shambled back to his room, moping. He didn’t remember what he’d done, but boy oh boy was he suffering because of it. Groaning, Megatronus flopped on his berth, wishing to lie and feel sorry for himself for forever.

He rummaged around his subspace tiredly for entertainment, and decided that he could possibly do with emptying it. The shelves did need filling...

~~~

“So, you mean to say, that when you shot Megatron, he... reverted? To Megatronus?” Said Jack slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. Optimus nodded, bending slightly so that he was face level with the children.

“So he doesn’t remember anything?” Questioned Raf further, still not convinced. Optimus nodded again, trying to not show any hesitance that he felt.

“I have explained to him what he had done, and he is... not doing so well. He is very interested in apologising, if you’d like to speak with him,” offered the Prime eagerly, holding out a servo for the trio to climb into. Miko danced on immediately, wanting to see an actual GLADIATOR, which is already AWESOME, but Jack hung behind.

Raf, surprisingly, joined them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for moore.
> 
> By that I mean my house in my school.
> 
> We really need them house points.


	5. Tales From An Arena Are Great Things To Distract People From Your Previous Errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Push me in the dark  
> Something something  
> I like lady gaga

~~~

He had fourteen rocks from different galaxies. Fourteen. That in itself was interesting, but the rest of what decorated the shelves were ultimately cooler.

He had a signed painting of some famous artist, Sunstreaker of course, several styluses, a datapad with some awful romance novels, several swathes of metallic fabrics, and a potted crystal garden. He’d even found a string of festival lights, which had two settings (blaring colours that burnt out optics, and soft glow). They now floated above his helm, pulsating gently and whirring.

His room seemed a lot more inviting, and he’d managed to settle down comfortably to read. Before Megatronus could open up the first instalment of The Dastardly Love Of Tyrest, a knock halted him.

“Come in. Not like I’m doing anything,” he said calmly, propping the ‘pad back on the shelf. Optimus slid the door open, and placed the two organics on his berth carefully. Then he sat on the end, upright and formal, until he was given a warning look from Megatronus.

“Rafeal and Miko wished to meet you. I’ve informed them of your... condition,” tried the Prime, leaning against the wall informally. Raf gave a weak wave, but Miko ignored all personal boundaries and leapt in to question him.

“How much do you way? How good is your aim? Could you beat someone in a fight? What do you think of smashing things? Oh! Do you think Optimus is-“ a hand slapped over her mouth before she could continue, and Raf drew it back.

Megatronus gave a booming and rich laugh, before leaning back also, optics bright.

“I can’t tell you much, but I can regale you in tales from the arena, of you so wish,” he suggested, and nearly laughed at how eager Miko seemed. He stood up, and the humans sat down, cross legged. Optimus sat up too, humouring him.

“I shall tell you the tale of my fight with a great beast called a Priius. Talk and fearsome, these creatures lust for the energon of Cybertronians, such as myself. It all started when I entered the ring, one freezing and blusterous day...”

~~~

“... so there I was, back to wall with this monster bearing down on me, all teeth and acidic slobber, the crowds cheering and booing my name, all shouting for death - Optimus, be the crowds,” commanded Megatronus, breaking his role as storyteller. The leader of the Autobot army sighed heavily, and cupped his intake.

“Megatronus! Yeah, woo,” he mock shouted, making crowd noises and generally being sarcastic.

“Fair enough. As it came toward me charging dementedly, I threw my spear at its head. It glanced off of the metal, and plunged into its optic. The Priius screeched in rage, and came towards me twice as furious, ready for my energon, when I saw, in the crowd, could it be?” He paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the suspense he created. “There! A little Iaconian archivist, wrapped in red and blue paint, looking absolutely terrified for my fate. Next to him was another old friend, Soundwave, who was pumping the air excitedly. I didn’t know it then, but this was in fact, Orion Pax! That’s right, Optimus before he became a Prime!”

“No way,” breathed Miko, on the edge of her ‘seat’. Raf’s mouth hung open, enraptured.

“Maybe it is best I do not continue this story,” Megatronus teased. “It falls into damaging for young ones.”

At the shout out disappointment and disapproval, the gladiator shrugged. Optimus rolled his optics.

“Spurred on by the sight of this archivist next to Soundwave, I unsheathed my blade,” with a shink, his sword came into the gleaming light, and he crouched behind it. “And I leapt on top of the horns of the Priius, steering it into the centre. I threw my blade into its spark from above, and the beast spurted oil, coating me. I was washed with the light of energon, and I thrust my blade once more, and the Priius fell.”

Megatronus sheathed his sword. Pulling down a stray festival light, he held it in his claws gently.

“This light shows you the rough size of the beast’s processor. I looked over the crowd, screaming in approval and satisfaction. I only had eyes for the little Archivist, and I bowed to him alone. The crowd went wilder, and he stopped clapping to blush. I met with Soundwave later, and he introduced us.” He grinned, and bowed mockingly. “And that sparked my relationship with the future Prime.”

The humans breathed out, and turned to face Optimus. The ground frame looked back at them, cool and collected. As they chattered, he scooped them up.

“Thank you, Megatronus. You’ve just occupied them for an afternoon,” commented the Prime. Megatronus smiled uneasily.

“So can I come to the main hangar with them?” He asked, and instead of replying, the Prime merely grinned.

The grin faded when he nearly tripped over Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who had been listening in to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Moore is best house.  
> My teacher will give me a point per comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheepishly, the two bots spewed explanations, varying from finding their humans to 'they were dancing'. Bumblebee provided the last one.

Instead of becoming enraged, like Megatron would have, Megatronus merely chuckled and invited them to come in next time, he wouldn't bite. The group set off down the hall, and Optimus poked him discreetly. Nodding to Bulkhead, the Prime led the rest of the group away.

"Um, Bulkhead, is it?" Asked Megatronus, shuffling slightly. The wrecker nodded, watching as the others disappeared around the corner. "I apologise."

"What." The flat reaction was not helping his situation.

"I am sorry," said Megatronus slowly, tilting his helm ashamedly, and Bulkhead cut him off.

"What for?" The mech said, folding his servos over his chassis definitively. "You're clearly not Megatron."

Stunned, Megatronus floundered for words, processor blank. Bulkhead held up a servo, and firmly stated;

"Look. I know that Megatron has done many bad things. But you're Megatronus, the mech before the power hungry, genocidal, monstrous, evil, sadistic mech you became. If you can even think to apologise, then you are clearly a mech who is safe to have around Miko. Just remember, if you hurt her, you will offline painfully."

The gladiator nodded dazedly, and they made their way to the hangar silently. Shook, Megatronus stood behind the humans and peered at their primitive little screen. It was displaying a title screen, to something by... DreamWorks?

"Oh, hey Megsy!" Shouted Miko, gesturing wildly to the screen. "We're watching Prince of Egypt! You wanna watch?"

The mech nodded, and leaned on the railing. A human video? This he had to see.

~~~

"But, but, he killed- what- this is ridiculous!" Babbled Megatronus, waving his servos haphazardly. "You can't end a vid with that! Is there a sequel? What happens, damn it!"

Raf snorted, and took a heavy bible out of his bag.

"The rest is in here," he said, pulling the book open to the correct page. Megatronus scanned through the texts, asking Raf to flip them occasionally. The mech snorted disdainfully as they finished the tale.

"Yeah, you show those unfaithful people," he muttered. "Y'know, that Moses guy reminds me of Orion. Not Optimus, Orion. The whole righteousness, the 'I'm saving everyone' attitude, pit, the way he stood!"

Raf and Miko immediately turned to him, eyes full of hope. Jack stared at them, confused. Understanding immediately, Megatronus gave an exaggerated hum, and leaned back to shout over to Optimus.

"Can I tell them the origins of Alternator-"

"No." Pouting, Megatronus turned to them.

"I'm telling you anyway. It all started a few orns after I had met Orion, on one fine night.

~~~

_"Is this legal?" Whined Orion, flicking an antennae as I carefully painted him a purple tone. I snorted, and pulled out an ID card from my subspace. I clicked a picture of his face and slid it in quickly, and slapped it in his servo._

_"The drying nanites should be finished in like, a klick," I responded, carefully dodging his question. Because this was in fact, very much illegal._

_We strutted up to the bouncer and gave him our IDs. I used my own one, being of age, and Orion gave his fake one in really nervously. He was literally shaking._

~~~

"No I wasn't!"

~~~

_Yes he was._

_The bouncer loomed over him, and looked down his chassis. Sizing us up as if he actually cared. He let us through, but not without suspicion._

_Anyway, I told Orion that he had to pretend to be called 'Alternator', but didn't say that it was because we were breaking the law._

_I bought us drinks, and his little optics lit up when he sipped his. I'd bought something sweet that I couldn't pronounce, but he seemed to like it, so I bought him another._

_Then another._

_And another_.

 _This continued for a while, and this huge and somewhat good looking femme sits next to him, and offers to buy him some more. He was already smashed, so he accepted it_.

_Now let me just say, Orion was no lightweight. But he was a wild drunk. He danced in a way that should be made-_

~~~

"Keep it appropriate!" Yelled Ratchet hurriedly.

~~~

_Well, let's say he danced._

_Then we left the club. And it got even better._

_We stole a trolley and used it to sled down the side of some huge hills of glass. We broke someone's window, and they threw oil over us. We laughed so hard at them, and we were so drunk, we couldn't breathe._

_Eventually, Orion fell into recharge, drunk as pit and twice as happy. I was stuck carrying him home on my back, and we bumped into Alpha Trion. That is not a good thing, mind you._

_He takes one look at Orion, half his purple washed off and streaked with oil, and just... walks away. Before he left, he said something that is still with me today;_

_"You got him drunk. You deal with him."_

_Which basically meant I spent the next few days dealing with his hangovers._

~~~

"... which is why he hates the name Alternator, because it reminds him of the times afterwards!" Chirruped Megatronus. Raf, Hack and Miko turned to stare at Optimus, who readily ignored them.

"Are we talking about the same mech?" Jack joked, and Megatronus nodded, optics sparkling.

"Don't let him fool you, he was wild."

"I can believe it," Ratchet offered. Megatronus laughed, clutching his tanks. With a pleasant smile, he stood up straight.

"I must be back to my room," he said offhandedly. The children all aww'd in disappointment, but the mech held up a servo. "The Dastardly Love Of Tyrest calls to me, I'm afraid."

Behind him, Bumblebee gave a burst of static. The big gladiator read soppy and tragic romance novels? What could surprise him now.


	7. Pit hath no Fury like a Mother scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get it, it's short.

A small car trundled into the base. Jack hurriedly stood, and ran down to calm the irate woman stepping out of it. He was too late, as she immediately began to yell things that really shouldn’t be repeated.

“What the ever-living crap is he doing here? Next to the children, no less,” She exclaimed, throwing a dark glare at Megatronus. The mech shuffled back in surprise, unaware that such a small being could be so... livid. Skittishly, he began to back away, ready to hastily retreat to his room.

Optimus managed to get June Darby’s attention, and Megatronus hurried away. He ducked into the first hangar he could see, and sighed against the door. Turning around, he was met with the face of a training room.

Whilst not as big as his usual training room, it was decently large, upholding several training dummies. He was almost tempted to have a go at them, but a sudden shout from the newest human paused his thought track. Listening carefully, he could make out their words if he opened the door.

“-n’t think you would be so forgiving,” The female said icily, and there was a pause. Megatronus leaned closer, interested in Optimus’ response.

“My judgement may be clouded. It has been millions of years since I have had the mech I cared about, so when he was suddenly there, I did indeed lose sight of reality. However,” Optimus paused, not hesitating, but letting his words sink in, “He is not Megatron.”

“Oh, and how do you know this for sure?” Snapped June, lacing her words with venom. A series of buzzes and beeps came from Bumblebee, and it took a moment to understand it.

“He gave me some of his innermost energon! What more could you want?” Wincing, Megatronus involuntarily stepped back. Not everyone needed to know that. Least of all Optimus, if he was going to- never mind.

“Raf, could you translate? Sorry ‘Bee, I’m no genius,” She said softly, calmer towards the scout. Motherly instincts kicking in at the sight of a youngster.

“He said that he was given some ‘innermost energon’, and what more could you want,” don’t translate it! Oh Primus, he’d never live this down. Frag. It’s not like the human knew of the cultural significance, but still. He could only hope they dropped it.

“What does that even mean?” Why. Why?

“Ultimate sign of apology. Rather old fashioned, maybe even outdated by my standards. Basically giving someone the second most precious thing in your life to say sorry. Like, the blood from your human heart,” Ratchet said, so quiet Megatronus nearly missed it. He clutched at the door, embarrassment flooding him. Outdated? Primus, he was going to be found dead on the floor, dried up and twitching.

It was silent for a minute, and it gave Megatronus time to gather himself. Faint twinges of shyness hinted at the edges of his field, but it was clamped to his plating anyway.

"Well, how are you sure?" The human replied belatedly, somewhat cowed. A heavy sigh came, and Ratchet replied.

"He can't remember anything. Massive trauma. He won't ever recover what he's done," the medic grumbled. June, harrumphing, seemed to be walking.

"Bring him back in then," she said derisively. Heavy footsteps neared, and Megatronus stepped back hurriedly. Optimus poked his head in, and gestured for the gladiator to follow. They reentered the main hangar, and Megatronus glanced nervously at the woman.

"You must be June," he said, bowing slightly. She nodded tersely, and he refrained from wincing. "Well, Jack told me you were a medical professional?"

"Yes, I am," she sharply replied. "And what have you told my son?"

"Um, a story...?" It wasn't a lie, and it wasn't incriminating, so he supposed he would be fine. June seemed to accept it, nodding tersely.

"My eyes are on you, Mister," she said, and Megatronus took that as a dismissal. He backed out of the room, but not before shooting a specific look in Bumblebee's direction. The yellow much poured innocence into his field, widening his optics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for the author's sanity and validation needs I guess


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. I'm trying my best, but I'm going through a rough time.

After the humans had left, Megatronus dared to creep into the main hangar. It apparently had a mused Bulkhead, and he sarcastically replied a scathing remark.

The bigger bot had almost looked offended, before realising the joke. He laughed, patting the war build on the servo. He then transformed, mumbling about ‘curb duty’. The huge mech trundled away, and Megatronus realised he was alone.

Ratchet had retired for the night. Bumblebee had been sent to bed, and Arcee had gone along with Bulkhead. Only he and Optimus were awake in the base, and he didn’t know where he was.

Perfect.

The first courting gift was one of the most important things to be done. Megatronus knew this, and he knew exactly what Orion liked. Optimus was quite different, but he had the fundamentals down. He liked books, so that was a start.

He had that datapad in his room. With slight work, he could fill it with short stories and poems, and present it all fancily wrapped. The time he gave it would have to be special as well, so he'd need to set up somewhere safe and familiar. His bedroom would suffice for now.

Grinning like the lovesick fool he was, the mech sprang into action.

~~~

The next morning, the entire team of Autobot soldiers entered the main hangar to find Megatronus awake and polishing his sword. He'd sharpened it carefully, and Ratchet winced at the sight of it. It was retracted swiftly, and Megatronus bowed.

"The morning is fine," he began, and Optimus remembered a moment like this, millennia ago.

"But the mech I see is finer," he responded, bowing as well. Megatronus glanced up at beamed.

"You remembered our greeting!" He cooed, clasping his servos and batting his optics. Optimus nodded, and his spark soared. Is he'd remembered that, then surely he wouldn't have changed too much.

"Can I go outside today?" He asked suddenly, and the base froze slightly. Bumblebee excused himself, edging from the room humorously. Ratchet scanned over him, and shrugged.

"Physically, you're perfect," he said lightly, then promptly ignored the other two.

"We need to get you an alt mode," Optimus started cautiously, and Megatronus nodded eagerly. "Do you wish to fly or-?"

"I wanna be a car!" Shrieked Megatronus, nearly jumping in excitement. Optimus nodded slowly, and for a second it was just like Orion had just been there, small and shy and apprehensive. Then it was gone in a flash.

Several heavy duty vehicles were presented, but none really grabbed Megatronus' attention. Until they came across a very... unique vehicle.

"What's that?"

"That is a tank. You know what a tank is."

"Can I-"

"They are not usually on human roads, old friend."

"Mean," huffed the war build like a sparkling, before pointing to a large truck. "What about that?"

"Seems to be fine," Ratchet said, and pulled up the specs. Megatronus scanned it and his plating began to shift.

With a whirr, a click and several uncomfortable screeched, a mirror image of the human vehicle was on the floor of the base.

"What do you think?" He smirked, smugness radiating from his vehicle mode. Optimus nodded quickly, approval radiating from him. Ratchet harrumphed, and turned away.

"Yes, yes, now shoo," he muttered. Optimus transformed quickly, and began to lead Megatronus out of the base. They neared the end of the passage, and rolled out of the shade.

The bright and clean air assaulted the war build, and he nearly shouted at the feeling of wind against his frame.

Megatronus sped forward revving his engines. Optimus revved his louder, and they shot off into the distance, pulling up large clouds of dust.

They'd raced for hours, and neither wanted to stop. However, the time came when Megatronus had spotted the perfect cliff. He'd transformed and begun to scale it, leaving Optimus to clamber behind him in confusion. Pulling the Prime up, Megatronus pointed to the desert sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he breathed, and Optimus had murmured an agreement. "Though it has no beauty compared to you."

Optimus let his intake open in surprise, before snapping it shut.

"I... do not believe that I am prettier than a celestial body," he replied looking at the spectacular hues of the sky.

"You are to me."

"Oh."

They sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. Their shared silence was not awkward, however, and they leaned into each other to watch the sky fall into night, painting a tapestry of stars in the lawless desert of Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment blah blah blah
> 
> New chapter soon I guess gotta go revise for ENGLISH TESTS AH YEAH LETS GET MY INSPECTOR CALLS ON BABY


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, would ya look at the date!! Ha ha, this hasn’t been sat inside my notes for ages!

If the night could get any better, Megatronus would be utterly surprised. Optimus had accepted his courting gift and offer, and was contentedly reading. The mech stared at the red and blue masterpiece before him, and wanted very badly to reach out and touch him.

He didn’t want to overstep, however, because this was not Orion as he knew. This wasn’t the mech who’d pester him to hug him and kiss him and touch him right there-

Woah, lets keep those thoughts away for now!

The leader of the Autobots didn’t give him the choice of wether on not touching him was appropriate. Optimus leant into his chassis, rumbling contentedly and subspacing his datapad. He grunted and stroked the silver plating of Megatronus’ stabilisers, happily curling into the warmth that excluded from the war build.

Megatronus relaxed under the steady pets of those gentle servos, and began purring heavily. The emptiness of the desert was welcome, and the huge moon in the sky bathed them in mercury and silver. The subdued blue of Optimus’ optics reflected off of his faceplates, and he was happy to stare into them forever. Reaching up, he began to gently pet his lover’s face.

Optimus turned his helm to the side, and let Megatronus’ digit caress his lips. The moment was intimate with each movement they made. Megatronus leaned down slowly, and brought them together in a chaste kiss.

It was endless, but it was far too short. It was soft, but emotional,and the sweet sorrow of having to leave the other was almost to painful to bear. But they both sat back slightly, and let the other breathe.

Optimus initiated the second kiss, and that one went on far longer. It was needy, it was hot, and it was perfect. How long had they been seperated? How long had Optimus suffered, how long had he? It seemed like millennia.

And suddenly he was laughing, and crying, and oh Primus, he must look so ridiculous, crying from a kiss, what would Optimus think? But looking up, he found his court very much in the same position.

Clasping servos, the two spent the next few hours in silence, trying to reestablish the grounds. It seemed neither cared about touching, but both stayed away from anything too intimate on their first evening together. They only bothered with moving as the sun rose above the dirty, dusty surface of the earth.

Trundling down the lightening surface of the road, Optimus swerved and imitated the old courting dance. Mostly done in vehicle mode, the dance involved two or more, alt. Modes twirling and twining around each other. Seekers tended to be more spectacular, whilst Grounders tended to involve fancy footwork.

Pressing on the breaks, the two skid into the base, throwing up a cloud of desert sand and dust. No one was in the main centre, and Optimus bid his adieu. Megatronus waved as he walked out, a silly smile on his face.

Slumping against the wall, he glanced at his servos giddily. The ghost sensation of touch lingers there, and he was ready to collapse into a puddle of happiness. It wouldn’t do if he squealed, so he kept silent.

And then Arcee walked in.

Their first meeting still in his helm, Megatronus made a swift exit, nervously scuttling away as she glared daggers at him. He could easily crush her, but that would upset Optimus, so he decided to just stay away.

He began humming an old song, and improvised a few parts he couldn’t fully remember. Shaking his hips slightly, the gladiator peered into a random room. It didnt have anyone in it, so he supposed He was allowed inside. Stepping through the doorway gingerly, Megatronus caught sight of a battle sim, and a holographic training ring.

With a grim smile, he switched on the hologram, and unsheathed his sword.

~~~

The steady attack of the machine was enough to keep Megatronus from thinking to much. It made his fans click as he reached the point of overheating, but continued.

The clink of his blade against his opponents was like a melody, and the slash of light that followed the metal was alluring. The rippling strength of the fight was exhilarating, and he could almost see the crowds cheering for him. They were roaring his name, chanting for energon.

But then he came to his senses as he beat the hologram. A mechanical voice inquired if he wanted to continue, and he groaned. He voiced his wish to continue, but on the highest level. He wanted a challenge.

The faceless figure formed again, and the room heated further as he leapt into battle with the fervour of a madman. Guilt was sweeping over him, and he didn’t understand why. Maybe it was because he’d beaten Optimus’ highscore thrice now, but it was something else.

He leapt onto his servos and away as a heavy sword rammed near his helm. He grinned at the challenge, and began to dance. He didn’t bother fighting the benign apparition, as it was just going through programming.

He leapt and spun, dodging the swipes with ease and boredom. With a growl, he sliced through the hologram and switched off the machine. Condensation dropped down his helm, and he leaned against the cool wall, exventing tiredly.

A gasp alerted him that he had an audience. Miko day in the doorway, looking utterly enthralled.

“Teach me how to do that!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am so sorry. I’ve not had the best time recently, What with exams, anxiety and the stress of being the elder sibling. So... yeah.
> 
> You don’t have to comment on this one, the authors just a little bitch who needs to fortify against stuff like this.
> 
> Next chapter will be soon, I promise. Like, by Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this. Comment for more I guess. No comments, no chapters. Deal with it.


End file.
